


Similarities

by TheSeaAndYou



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Enstars Rarepair Week, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaAndYou/pseuds/TheSeaAndYou
Summary: Eichi is awarding a lucky person who had attended a recent live to take a private tour of Ensemble Square, a rare opportunity for a member of the public to see what goes on behind the scenes of one of the most powerful idol companies in Japan. Yuzuru is asked by Eichi himself to handle the tour, and Adonis requested to accompany his boyfriend. It did not take long for them to learn of the two volleyball players that would soon enter the building...
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Otogari Adonis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Similarities

**Author's Note:**

> *This story is set in the same timeline as my "An Unlikely Pair" fic, which follows the Enstars! timeline. This fic is set in the Enstars!! timeline, which means this is roughly one year later. That being said, there is no need to read my previous fic in order to understand this one!
> 
> [For Enstars Rarepair Week, Day 2 — Crossover AU]

“Who are the people that are coming for the tour, Fushimi?”

Otogari Adonis and Fushimi Yuzuru strode shoulder to shoulder towards the first floor lobby of the Ensemble Square building that summer afternoon, a clipboard in Yuzuru’s hands.

Several weeks ago, in true Tenshouin Eichi fashion, the leader of _fine_ announced that a lucky ticket holder from the recent UNDEAD and _fine_ joint live would be given the opportunity to take a private tour around the Ensemble Square building, and they were allowed to bring one guest. Through the company’s elite management of ticket distribution, the ticket holder was contacted, and they confirmed their desire to attend. The day before the ticket holder was supposed to provide the company with their private information for background checks, the ticket holder had informed them that, while he was unable to attend, his original guest and another person would go in his place. The news was slightly controversial, but in the end, it was approved in order to maintain Ensemble Square’s strict schedule.

The day before the tour, Eichi called Yuzuru into his office to hand him a clipboard with the information of the two attendants, asking him to be the guide; the angelic smile on his face was making it painfully obvious to Yuzuru that he was unable to object.

“According to Eichi-sama’s background check, the two of them are first-year college students.” Yuzuru’s eyes scanned the first page, humming softly. “Sakusa Kiyoomi was who the ticket holder, Komori Motoya, chose as his guest. During his high school years, he was known as one of the top volleyball players in the nation, and he is currently continuing on that path in college.” Adonis leaned closer to Yuzuru, his eyes focusing on the picture of Kiyoomi.

“He looks intimidating.”

“His height is reportedly 190.8 centimetres. It is quite impressive. That, coupled with his appearance, is enough for a few people to be uneasy.”

“What about the other person?

“That would be Akaashi Keiji.”

“Oh? It’s not Komori Motoya?”

“He informed Eichi-sama that he had a volleyball game today and would not be able to attend.” Yuzuru sighed, flipping the page over the clip that held the small stack of papers against the wooden board. Adonis peeked at the new page as well.

“He reminds me of you, Fushimi.”

“Oh? Do you think so, Otogari-sama?” Yuzuru chuckled at Adonis’ reaction to the attached image of the second person they were expecting.

“Tell me about him.” Adonis straightened as the two of them arrived at the lobby, staring at the automatic double doors.

“Akaashi-sama played volleyball in high school as well, but he and Sakusa-sama attended separate schools. Currently, he is focusing on his studies in university as a Japanese literature major.” Yuzuru scanned Keiji’s profile for the seventh time that day, exhaling a gentle sigh.

“We’re a bit early, no?”

“We are.” Yuzuru checked his watch to confirm the time. “The appointed time is in ten minutes. They were informed to arrive earlier for the security check.”

For the next few minutes, the two of them stood in the lobby and quietly spoke to one another about some unrelated matters, such as the upcoming schedules for their respective units. Adonis was the one to break from the conversation, mentioning the presence of two towering figures walking through the automatic doors. The two of them were immediately recognizable; though, on Kiyoomi’s profile, he was not wearing the face mask that was currently covering that lower half of his face. Keiji, on the other hand, looked exactly like the picture that he had submitted.

Yuzuru led Adonis up to the pair, chuckling slightly as Adonis rigidly hurried to catch up to him. The two parties met midway across the lobby, and Yuzuru bowed slightly.

“Welcome to Ensemble Square. It is a pleasure to have you with us today. I will be your guide today; Fushimi Yuzuru, at your service. ♪”

“The pleasure is ours.” Keiji politely returned the bow, but Kiyoomi remained upright. Without looking at Kiyoomi, Yuzuru could feel the athlete’s eyes scrutinize him and Adonis. Yuzuru straightened, casting a reassuring glance at Adonis before addressing their guests.

“I suppose it would not hurt to start the tour here, no~? Before we begin...” Yuzuru informed the pair of several disclosures, all of which were printed neatly on one of the pages attached to the clipboard. That page was not needed; Yuzuru recited each line perfectly, and even Adonis observed in awe as Yuzuru flawlessly pronounced each necessary syllable. “If there are any questions you may have about this, do not hesitate to ask now.” Keiji shook his head, and Kiyoomi remained still. Even without a word from the taller individual, Yuzuru was sure that he was listening and understood every word due to how intensely Kiyoomi was staring down at him.

“Then, please follow me. ♪”

There were several areas that were strictly off-limits to outsiders, and Yuzuru gracefully avoided such areas while guiding the small group throughout the building. With Yuzuru walking ahead, the two college students followed not too far behind; Keiji turned his head to observe as much of the building as he could, and he was usually the one to vocalize any questions he had. Kiyoomi, on the other hand, huddled rather close to his accompanying partner, the main movement restricted to his roaming eyes. Adonis followed a bit behind the taller pair, likely to make sure they did not stray from the planned route. While moving between rooms, Yuzuru caught slight whispers from their guests.

_‘Hmm…~? I wonder…’_

With his sharp sense of hearing, Yuzuru was able to make out that Kiyoomi was expressing his discomfort about something with Keiji, and Keiji was reassuring him that they will be finished soon. While introducing another area to the pair, a few staff members passed by the touring group, and Yuzuru immediately noticed Kiyoomi inch closer to Keiji in an attempt to make himself as small as possible.

_‘Ah.’_

Yuzuru shot a look at Adonis, who simply nodded, confirming that he had noticed the odd behavior as well.

“There is a cafeteria on this floor as well.” Yuzuru continued the tour as he had noticed nothing, the same courteous expression on his face. “It is restricted to staff members and idols, but I am able to give you access to the area for a small break if you so please.”

“Alright.” Once again, it was Keiji that had responded. Yuzuru glanced at his watch quickly, humming in thought.

“At the moment, there should not be many people there. It will be relatively quiet.”

“That’s fine.” Keiji nodded, and Yuzuru led the group towards the cafeteria. Yuzuru found a relatively isolated area to seat his guests before heading to the tables that distributed various foods fresh out of the kitchen. Adonis politely excused himself and followed Yuzuru, keeping his voice low when he spoke to his boyfriend.

“Fushimi, do you think-”

“I do, Otogari-sama.” Yuzuru smiled thoughtfully at him. “They are acting like you and me before we confirmed our feelings with each other.”

“...Are they?”

“Oh? Is that not what you were about to say? My apologies, continue with what you were about to say.~” Adonis furrowed his brow in deep thought, ignoring Yuzuru's invitation to continue from where he was interrupted.

“Did we really act like them?”

“I think it is quite obvious.” Yuzuru glanced at the food that the cafeteria was offering, humming softly. “What is it that you were about to say?”

“Sakusa seems like he doesn’t want to be here.”

“Ah, I noticed that as well.” Yuzuru turned his head slightly to confirm that their two guests were still situated at the table. Thankfully, they were seated in the exact same spot that he had left them, and they were not watching him or Adonis. “I am starting to think Sakusa-sama dislikes physical contact.”

“Do you think so? I saw him touch the other one though. Akaashi.” Adonis tilted his head slightly, a puzzled look on his face.

“Are you certain?”

“I am. You were busy looking ahead to notice, I think. Sakusa would pull on Akaashi’s sleeve when he wanted to say something to Akaashi. It wasn’t a lot of movement, but I caught it a few times.” Adonis nodded, his confused expression replaced with one of confidence.

“Hmm.” Yuzuru started walking back to the table, a new idea sprouting in his head. “Otogari-sama, we have a change of plans.~ ♪”

“We do?” Adonis followed closely, hanging by Yuzuru’s right shoulder. “What is it?” Yuzuru hummed playfully, leaving Adonis’ questions unanswered.

“Sakusa-sama, Akaashi-sama. I have a proposal, if you would like to listen.~ ♪”

——————————

The garden just outside of the Ensemble Square building was limited to staff and idols, and Yuzuru frequently visited the garden, whether that was with his young master or with the intention of speaking to one of its many visitors. The area was devoid of life, save for the variety of plants and flowers that the garden boasted. 

On their way there, Yuzuru pointed out how uninterested Kiyoomi was with the tour, and the latter visibly flinched at the words. Keiji started apologizing for his supposed friend, but Yuzuru simply held up a hand.

“A tour around Ensemble Square is desirable for many, but should I have an unenthusiastic guest, I will find something more entertaining. As long as you are by my side, there will not be any problems. ♪”

Yuzuru quickly approached one of the few tables scattered around the garden, pulling out two of the chairs for Keiji and Kiyoomi.

“If you would, please make yourselves comfortable here. Otogari-sama and I will fetch some refreshments, and we may enjoy some tea together. ♪”

“Alright.” Keiji and Kiyoomi did not immediately sit down, however; Keiji reached into his small backpack and took out a packet each of disinfecting wipes and tissues. Adonis and Yuzuru watched in confusion as Keiji used the wipes to wipe one of the chairs, then the tissues to pat the chair dry. As Keiji moved to wipe the table, Kiyoomi slowly lowered himself into the chair, pulling his own bag onto his lap and wrapping his arms around it protectively, watching Keiji’s every move.

Yuzuru tugged on Adonis’ sleeve as Keiji sat across from Kiyoomi, and the two of them made their way towards the nearby cafe.

“That was strange.” Adonis’ voice was barely above a whisper, likely kept low to prevent Keiji and Kiyoomi from accidentally hearing them as they walked away. “But why are we here?”

“I do not believe they have any ill intentions.” Yuzuru tapped his cheek lightly, deep in thought. “If they are uninterested in a tour, then perhaps a light conversation will do. It is not every day where one is graced in the presence of an idol, after all.~”

“Ah. But they don’t look like they would attend our lives.”

“I suppose you have a point. Sakusa-sama does not strike me as one who would enjoy themselves at a live concert.”

“Both of them are technically not the winner of the contest, though.” Adonis shrugged, holding the door into the cafe open for Yuzuru. Yuzuru politely thanked him, smiling just as ever. “I wonder what he is like, Komori Motoya.”

“I wonder, I wonder…~ ♪”

Yuzuru had Adonis wait just outside of the kitchen for a few minutes, gathering various snacks onto a platter and setting the platter on a kitchen cart after receiving permission from the staff to borrow what was necessary. Biscuits, nuts, and cookies were few of the things that Yuzuru was able to find and take out. While he was gathering the snacks, Yuzuru had started boiling a large kettle of water, and once it finished, he placed the kettle and a complete tea set, enough for just the four of them, onto the cart, along with a container of sweet sugar.

“Ah, that was quick.” Adonis scanned the cart as it exited the kitchen, and Yuzuru chuckled lightly.

“Was it? Let us return to our guests. I can only hope no one stumbled upon them and questioned their presence in a restricted area.” As they started out of the cafe with Adonis holding the door once again, a frown appeared on Adonis’ face, his eyes narrowing on the cart.

“You might damage the cart if you pushed it back to the table.”

“I have done this many times for when Eichi-sama and Bocchama wished to enjoy tea and snacks in the garden.”

“Let me carry it. It’ll be noisy, and it’ll probably break if you pushed it on ”

“Otogari-sama, I can assure you, it is fi-” Before Yuzuru could finish his sentence, Adonis had already bent down slightly, finding a comfortable grip to lift and carry the cart back to the table. Yuzuru could only watch worriedly, guiding him away from any bumps along the path they were taking as Adonis could not see in front of himself clearly. “Otogari-sama, you are too kind.”

“I don’t want you to get in trouble with the kitchen staff for breaking this.”

“I will not, I assure you.~ ♪ Thank you, Otogari-sama.”

They fell into a silent pace, enjoying the atmosphere that the garden provided. It was a calming area to lounge when some of their fellow idols were not running around the grounds while playing tag, Yuzuru thought. As they stepped closer to the table where they had left their guests, familiar voices traveled through the air. Yuzuru caught wind of the conversation, and as they were about to come into full view of the table, Yuzuru immediately pulled Adonis back just enough for him to stop walking. Adonis did as he was gestured to, his eyes curiously settling on his boyfriend. Yuzuru raised a finger to his lips, then made a gesture near his ear to get Adonis to listen. Adonis nodded, tilting his head towards the conversation.

“...Motoya’s suggestion.”

“Ah, so Komori-san planned this?”

“Yeah, unintentionally.”

“Fufu, I suppose it was meant to happen, then.”

“Mm.”

“...Sakusa, are you satisfied?”

“I am.”

“It’s been a while since they left, so they should be back soon… It would be impolite to continue this conversation when Fushimi-san and Otogari-san return, so let's talk later.” 

“Mm.”

Yuzuru gestured at Adonis to continue walking, and Adonis gave him a firm nod. The two of them casually made their way back onto the path towards the table, making it seem as though they had not just been hiding behind a corner.

“My sincerest apologies for the wait.” Yuzuru bowed remorsefully, as Adonis set the cart next to the table, the rightfully perplexed expressions of their guests focused on Adonis. “In the meantime, I hope you have been enjoying yourselves.” Yuzuru caught Keiji and Kiyoomi gave each other a quick look before Keiji replied.

“We have been. I’d like to apologize as well, for you two to go out of your way to do this for us.”

“It is my pleasure, I assure you.~” Yuzuru adjusted one of the other chairs at the table, nodding at Adonis to take a seat. “Allow me some time to prepare the tea.”

Soon after the four of them had settled comfortably at the table, enjoying the freshly brewed tea and complimentary snacks, small conversations sprouted between the individuals. Yuzuru found that it was rather easy to initiate and maintain a stable discussion with Keiji; the two of them talked about a variety of topics, ranging from suitable snacks for different types of tea to their favorite novels. While talking with Keiji, Yuzuru kept a watchful eye on Kiyoomi and Adonis, who had begun conversing a bit after Yuzuru and Keiji were lost in their talks. While it was slow at first, Yuzuru sensed that his boyfriend and the tallest member of the table were having a prosperous conversation.

It did not take long for Yuzuru to notice the fading colors in the sky, and he quickly stood up from his seat.

“It seems that we have conversed for longer than I expected.” He took a quick look at his watch, then turned to Keiji and Kiyoomi. “I do apologize. The tour itself was scheduled to end about an hour ago, and yet, we have kept you here after that time.”

“There’s no need to worry.” Keiji stood up, starting to reach for some of the teacups and saucers on the table. Adonis quickly snatched the items on the table, helping Yuzuru clear the table before Keiji or Kiyoomi could even react.

“You are our guests. Allow us to do the dirty work.” Adonis glanced at Yuzuru, who nodded proudly in approval.

“Otogari-sama, may bring this back to the kitchen? I will escort Sakusa-sama and Akaashi-sama safely off of Ensemble Square’s property.”

“Understood. I’ll meet you back here?” Adonis stared questioningly at Yuzuru. Taken aback, a light blush formed on his cheeks as Yuzuru nodded.

“Yes, thank you.” Yuzuru gestured for Keiji and Kiyoomi, leading them through Ensemble Square and towards the exit.

——————————

“Did you enjoy yourself today, Otogari-sama?” Yuzuru turned towards his companion, gently squeezing the hand that he was holding in his own.

“I did.”

After they had completed their tasks and reunited at the garden, Yuzuru suggested that the two of them should take a pleasant stroll. Adonis nodded enthusiastically, not passing up the opportunity to spend some time with his boyfriend. With the sunset glow reflected across the sky, the two of them fell into a leisure pace, making a few rounds around the private garden.

“Fufu. You are quite lucky that you did not have a schedule today.”

“Yes, I was. I am happy you allowed me to stay, Fushimi. Even though there were times where I was a little lost.”

“I would not have asked you to leave, Otogari-sama.” Yuzuru chuckled. “If anything, I am thankful that you were determined to stay. It made this experience slightly less awkward, I believe.” Adonis fell silent for a moment.

“Ah. You mean, what happened between Sakusa and Akaashi.”

“Yes.” Another pulse of silence passed between them.

“Did they end up telling each other?”

“I believe they did. I am quite happy. In the end, they were able to spend time together, and they were able to sort out whatever it was that was occupying their minds.”

“Ah.” Adonis nodded a few times, staring at the lush greenery around them. Yuzuru observed Adonis for a few moments.

“Is there something you want to say, Adonis?” Yuzuru’s boyfriend stiffened beside him, and one of Adonis’ hands rose up to obscure a part of his face from Yuzuru’s vision.

“You were right.”

“I was right about…~?”

“How the two of them were like us.” Yuzuru let out a light laugh, swinging their interlocked hands slightly. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the small, sincere smile on Adonis’ face. Yuzuru took a mental image of the sight of Adonis’ celestial expression under the evening sun, storing it in the most secure corners of his heart.

_‘Such an enchanting sight, I must say…♪’_

“I hope they’re happy together.”

“I hope so as well.”

“Are you happy, Yuzuru?” Yuzuru tilted his head slightly at the question.

“Pardon?”

“Are you happy being with me?”

“I believe I made this clear before.”

“I know. I want to hear you say it again.”

With a dreamy sigh, Yuzuru leaned against Adonis’ arm.

“I am glad to be with you.”

Adonis hummed harmoniously. He lifted their linked hands, just enough to comfortably lean down, and brushed his lips across the back of Yuzuru’s fingers.

“I am too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Haikyuu!! and Enstars have consumed my life in ways that other series have not, and I had a spur-of-the-moment idea for Day 2 of Enstars Rarepair Week, where I wanted SakuAka to interact with AdoYuzu. This was the little compromise I brewed together! I do want to explain very quickly, though; while this fic roughly follows "An Unlikely Pair"'s timeline, this fic does not follow "On Dragonfly's Wings"'s timeline!
> 
> I tried a little something different this time; instead of writing a completely separate AdoYuzu relationship, I tried to incorporate this fic into the timeline that I started with "An Unlikely Pair" almost a year ago. There is definitely a noticeable gap that needs to be explained with Adonis and Yuzuru's relationship when reading these two fics together, but rest assured, I am planning on continuing this timeline from where "An Unlikely Pair" left off! I have many projects planned at the moment, and this is definitely one I want to revitalize and revisit. Of course, if future me decides that this fic no longer falls in line with what I come up with, I'll edit this note to reflect that. ^^
> 
> Lastly, there will be a slightly more in-depth version of the events that happened in this fic coming out in the future. I originally wanted to tell this from two perspectives, one on each pair's side. This will likely be a three-part series, in which the last fic will just be a fun little fic of AdoYuzu and SakuAka meeting up again and just hanging out! (Maybe. Don't quote me on this.) The next fic will come out within the next few months, and the last...well, I'll have to see.
> 
> Long end note aside, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
